


The Wild Elk Lodge

by sparklingcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean x Reader, Dean/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingcas/pseuds/sparklingcas
Summary: You’re thoroughly enjoying this 3 star hotel Mick scored. When Dean knocks on your door and asks you come swimming with him, you can’t resist. However, neither of you brought swimsuits, causing things to escalate into more than just swimming.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by episode 12.16, Ladies Drink Free. No spoilers though! Just skinny dipping :)

A three star hotel. For you, Sam, and Dean; this was what dreams were made of. You even had your own room. For the first time in, well, ever you didn’t have to bunk with the Winchesters. You may not have been so sure of this Mick Davies character, but you didn’t mind him picking up the hotel bill. Not one bit.

You stretched your arms above your head and stretched your legs out in the soft comfy bed. You rolled over to the cold side of the bed for a moment, just to take in the softness of the pillows and the silkiness of the sheets and blankets before you heard a quiet knock at the door.

You groaned as you rolled out of the bed and grabbed your shirt from the chair –you’d only worn panties to bed so that you could enjoy the soft sheets–.

You slid your shirt on and glanced back at the clock, noticing it read that it was only four in the morning. You made sure the chain was still on the door as you cracked it open. Your shoulders slumped when you saw that it was just Dean.

“What are you doing?” you said with a sleepy voice as you rubbed your eyes.

“Wanna come swimming with me?” he asked excitedly.

“At four o'clock in the morning?-” you put your hand on your hip- “I don’t even have a swimsuit.”

“Neither do I-” he pulled the door shut on himself so that you’d unlock it, though you thought about just going back to bed, but you decided not to be rude this morning- “but no one’s down there.”

You swung the door open and stared at him, “Dean Winchester, are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?”

“I don’t know-” he shrugged- “what do you think I’m suggesting?”

You rolled your eyes as you stepped back so that you could grab your sweatpants- “You’re probably suggesting skinny dipping. In which case, the answer is no.”

Dean walked into your room and closed the door behind him- “Come on,” he begged, “Y/N, we’ve seen each other naked dozens of times.”

He disappeared into your bathroom and came back out with two towels. You stood there and stared at him for a minute. He was right, you had seen each other naked on several occasions, just from walking in on each other in the bathroom alone. You sighed and shrugged.

“Fine, but if we get caught, you made me do it.”

Dean practically jumped up and down as he started out the door. You slid on your shoes and followed him, not surprised that he’d already been down to check it out.

It was an indoor pool, so it was warm and humid in the room. On the way down, neither of you had seen a single staff member or guest. If you were being honest, you really weren’t worried about someone walking in on you both skinny dipping in a hotel pool, you just didn’t want to have to explain yourself.

Dean tossed the towels down on a chair before starting to take his shirt off. You turned around to face away from him as he stripped, trying to give him at least some privacy.

“Nothin’ you ain’t seen before, sweetheart.” He said.

“I know, it’s just… _I don’t know_!” you exclaimed before you turned back around and started taking your own clothes off.

_What the hell??_ You thought. You weren’t nervous around Dean, you’d known him for years. Maybe it was because you’d just woken up, or maybe it was that you’d never had any specific plans to see Dean naked. You didn’t know. But the second your eyes landed on a very nude Dean Winchester, your heart stopped.

You looked away as quickly as you could before your eyes fell to his impressive size. Luckily he didn’t notice before he leaped into the pool, causing you to grin. You hadn’t been swimming in years. You quickly shimmied out of your panties and slid your shirt off before running and jumping in yourself.

The cool water felt amazing against your skin, and relieved any aches and pains you had from hunting. When you came back up to the surface, Dean was only a few feet away from you, wearing a mischievous grin.

“What?” you asked.

“Nothin’” he shrugged before he drew his arms back and then rushed them forward, producing the biggest splash of water that he could; and getting you right in the face.

“Hey!” you yelled as you wiped your hair out of your face.

You started splashing him and giggling as you propelled your arms so that he would get more than just a mouthful of pool water. Just when you began to think he’d had enough, you dove underwater, swimming as fast as you could to get away; you knew he’d want payback for that.

You’d nearly forgotten that you were naked until Dean had grabbed a hold of your ankle and yanked you back, causing your bodies to slam into each other under the water. Your side hit his very bare chest, which also meant you felt his very bare dick. You gasped slightly while you were still under water but stopped yourself before you sucked it down.

You came to the surface, where Dean had already come up and spit the water in his face.

“Ew.” he said as he splashed himself with some of the pool water.

“That’s what you get!” you laughed while splashing him again.

Dean smirked at you once he wiped the water from his eyes, “Do it again and see what happens.”

“Oh Dean, you know I love a challenge.” you were pretty sure that he was paying less attention to the fact that you both were naked than you were. Since you’d bumped into him, it was all you could think about.

You actually had to try and keep your eyes off of him as you sank down into the water a little ways to suck some of it up into your mouth. Your cheeks were puffed out with water when you came back up, causing Dean to hold and arm up in defense. You tried to hide the fact that you choked a little bit whenever you’d watched his arms move. They were quite distracting.

You spit the water out all over Dean before he lunged at you, and wrestled you underwater. You’d started giggling before your air supply as cut off. The area of the pool that you were both in was only about six feet deep, so you could easily have pushed up from the bottom if needed to.

You and Dean had interlocked your fingers together and pushed at each other before the lack of air forced you both up to the surface. Your wrestling had brought you over to the side of the pool as you refused to give up.

When Dean finally needed air, he let go of your hands and pulled you into him and stood up.

“Tall motherfucker” you said before you realized he’d had you pinned to the side of the pool. Your feet couldn’t touch the bottom, but you weren’t done with this fight. You playfully started hitting him on the chest, trying to wiggle free before he started wiggling his fingers which had been holding onto your waist. You weren’t sure how he’d learned that you were ticklish. But the second he started tickling you, your laughter became uncontrollable as you fought for him to let go.

You’d finally pried your eyes open to look at Dean and beg him to stop when you noticed him smiling at you. He slowed down and you realized that you were completely exposed to him, and you were one hundred percent comfortable knowing that. Dean finally stopped tickling you as you made eye contact with him, he bit his bottom lip and your heart began pounding.

You quickly glanced around the room to double check that you two were alone before wrapping your legs around Dean’s waist and pulling him closer to you. You wrapped your arms around his neck, one of your hands moving up into his hair, the other moved down over his wet back. You suddenly needed him in a way that you thought you’d never need him. He became aroused quickly as your foreheads rested against each other, and without thinking you moved up with ease and sank down onto his cock.

You gasped and Dean groaned as his hard length filled you. You hadn’t been touched in so long, you didn’t get much time to hook up with anyone as a hunter. Your bodies moved together in the pool, Dean inched over a bit to so that you were in a slightly more shallow part. Once his feet were planted firmly on the bottom he began thrusting into you faster, and he couldn’t keep from kissing you any longer.

He crashed his lips into yours and brought a hand to the back of your neck, placing the other on your hip as he continued fucking into you. You moaned into his mouth, not caring that he tasted like chlorine as his tongue traced your bottom lip before you deepened the kiss and rolled your tongue over his.

Things came to a sudden stop when you both heard a door open and shut, you both stayed there frozen for a moment as you both looked around the room. Dean sank down in the pool so that if someone was coming in they wouldn’t see you. Or at least, see that you were naked. You both heard footsteps but they weren’t coming anywhere near where the two of you were in the large room. The hand Dean had on the back of your neck moved to cover your mouth as he started fucking you again.

You thought how it was a good thing that he’d covered your mouth because it had just turned you on even more, and it was taking everything in you to keep from screaming as his cock rubbed against your g-spot with each thrust. Dean’s eyes were on the direction the footsteps had come from, and the second you heard the door open and close again, Dean’s hand moved from your mouth and down to your clit.

Within seconds you were panting and moaning his name, writhing as his thumb circled your swollen clit. Your head leaned back and rested against the wall of the pool, and Dean took that as an invitation to lean down and suck on your neck, right on your pulse point.

“ _Oh God, Dean_.” you moaned as you began to climax. Dean stopped sucking on your neck for a moment to stand back up and looked down at you, letting the sight of you writhing under his touch send him over the edge just as you began to come yourself.

His thrusts faltered and he gripped onto the edge of the pool as he came inside of you, you opened your eyes just in time to get a glimpse of him as he came undone; which damn near made you have a second orgasm. You gripped onto his arms just as he finished, both of you panting as you leaned in for a kiss.

“That was probably really unsanitary.” you said.

“Yeah, well,” he began, “we could take a shower.”

“Let’s go.” you suggested. Smirking at him as you wiggled away from him and got out of the pool.

You half-assed dried off and got dressed as Dean got out.

“Meet you in my room, Winchester!” you called after him as you sprinted out of the room.

You hurried up to your room and went into your bathroom as soon as you walked in, not bothering to close the door behind you. You turned the shower on, and as you went to leave the bathroom, Dean was walking into your room. He shut the door before he grabbed you and kissed you. He dropped his towel on the floor and pushed you up against the wall.

You pushed back into him as you both moved into the bathroom, struggling to rip each others’ clothes off as you both stumbled around the bathroom. You hadn’t managed to get your panties back off, and Dean still had his shirt on when you both had finally stepped into the shower, which was much larger than some dingy motel shower. There was actually a little room to move around.

Dean’s shirt got soaked under the hot water was you detached yourself from him and dropped to your knees. He took his shirt off before you pushed him against the wall of the shower so that the water wouldn’t get in your face as you wrapped your hand around his already hard cock. You pumped him a few times as you opened your mouth and wrapped your lips around his cock. Dean’s hand flew down to your head and tangled itself in your hair as you swirled your tongue around his shaft, the sensation causing Dean to react and thrust into your mouth.

His cock hit the back of your throat as you began to suck and bob your head, letting his hand guide you back and forth. You always loved it when guys held onto your hair as you sucked them off. You moaned around him before giving him one last hard suck and standing back up. Dean whimpered a little bit but when you crashed your lips back into his, he deepened the kiss, one of his hands moving down to grip onto your ass, the other tangling itself back into your hair Dean turned and backed up against the wall where the water was hitting so that you would get some, but you broke off the kiss and shut the water off.

“What-” Dean started, you cut him by exiting the bathroom. Dean followed without another word.

You didn’t bother drying off as you slid your panties down and hopped onto your bed.

“I’m _dying_ to get fucked on these sheets.” you said seductively.

“I think I can help with that.”

You fell back as Dean came up onto the bed and crawled over top of you, kissing you everywhere but your lips. He worked on your neck, moving down to your collarbone, kissing his way down until he reached your breasts. He couldn’t help but take one into his mouth. You moaned as he sucked and teased your nipple with his tongue. He looked up at you as you rested your hand on the back of his head before moving down.

He finally planted his lips on your pussy and began to lick up and down your folds, circling your clit only a few times before giving you what you wanted. He began to suck on your clit as he pushed two fingers into your entrance. He curled them up repeatedly and quickly while he sucked and licked your clit, holding your down with his other arm, and bringing you to your edge within seconds.

The second you came, his mouth on your clit was replaced with his thumb as he got up and thrusted into you, filling you to the brim and reigniting your orgasm.

“ _Oh fuck!_ ” you shouted as you continue to come around Dean’s cock. He fucked into you as fast as he could, only removing his thumb from your clit as your orgasm came to a slow stop. Dean hooked his arms around your legs and brought them up over his shoulders, allowing him to fuck into you even deeper.

Your moans quickly turned into screams as he continued thrusting. He wasn’t far off from his own release when the feeling of him hitting all of your sweet spots sent you over the edge one last time. Your body trembled as he watched you come, your walls clenching his cock as you felt his cock twitch.

“ _Y/N, goddammit_.” Dean grunted as your orgasms drew each other's’ out. When you’d both came down and Dean slowed to a stop, he rolled off of you. You both laid on your backs on the bed as you caught your breath.

“So did you enjoy getting fucked on these sheets?” Dean asked you as he rolled on his side with a grin on his face, propping himself up on his elbow and resting his arm over your abdomen.

You nodded and smiled, “I think I might need to see if the one’s in your room are just as soft.”

“I think that can be arranged.” He said as he leaned down and kiss you softly.

—–

“Y/N and I even went swimming this morning.” Dean said to Sam as you walked up next to them.

“You guys brought swimsuits?” he asked.

“No.” you and Dean said simultaneously. Dean smirking as you shook your head. Sam looked back at both of you as you and Dean both looked at each other flirtatiously. Sam’s ever widened as he looked away with what you were sure was a face of disgust.

Sam could have went his entire life without knowing that, but in this moment, you couldn’t care less.


End file.
